Spyglass
Spyglass is a physical manifestation for the IMC's vast computational network identity. He serves as a supporting character in the IMC campaign in Titanfall and handles Titan deployment for the IMC forces. Overview Spyglass units handle logistics, navigation, deployment, and communication between all IMC forces on the Frontier. They are built on a modified Spectre chassis and are considered expendable in the field. These units often accompany ground forces aboard dropships to provide up-to-date mission information and live surveillance. Spyglass provides tactical information to Pilots during mission briefings, and informs them of mission progress and the status of their Titans during combat. Background During the events of Titanfall, Spyglass serves alongside Marcus Graves and Kuben Blisk in providing intelligence and information to Pilots on the ground, serving in Fracture Operation, Battle of Troy, Battle of Angel City, Battle of Outpost 207, Battle of the Boneyard and the Battle of Airbase Sierra. During this time, Spyglass assists in hacking and maintaining control of the Repulsor Tower systems at Base Golden and tracking the status of IMS Sentinel. Spyglass' role is heightened during "The Battle of Demeter", where he takes over the tasks of mission status, troop deployment, and Hardpoint control from Blisk who is deployed to the surface to engage James MacAllan and prevent the former IMC officer from destroying the facility at Demeter by overloading the main reactor. Upon failure of that objective, Marcus Graves orders Blisk to return to the fleet, and upon the imminent loss of Demeter entirely, orders Goblins to evacuate the forces on the surface. Spyglass overrides Graves' orders by canceling the evacuation ships and making the IMC fleet jump away from Demeter, to Graves' horror at leaving the pilots to die. Logically speaking, Spyglass performed the correct action by sacrificing the ground forces to preserve the fleet, however being an artificial intelligence, Spyglass had no moral sense. The abandoning of the ground forces would eventually push Graves to leave the IMC and defect to the Militia cause. Post-Demeter Conflicts Following the Battle of Demeter, Spyglass would be promoted to Vice Admiral of the so-called "Remnant Fleet", responsible for continuing the fight against the Militia following the destruction of the Demeter gateway. One of the first operations to be conducted by Spyglass would be the defense of the Hammond Robotics Regional Headquarters, in an attempt to stop the Frontier Militia, now led by former-admiral Graves, from destroying or capturing the vital BRD-01 Spectre production site. Spyglass would then go on to lead the Remnant Fleet in establishing a Fleet Operations Base in the Swampland of Typhon, before proceeding to conduct a number of resource raids on various worlds of The Frontier. These raids, such as at the Dig and Export sites near the Haven resort, the planet Harmony in the Freeport System and a number of Homesteads and Backwaters elsewhere would target both allied and enemy forces alike, resulting in several IMC factions splitting off from Spyglass and his goals entirely. Spyglass has more recently been involved in a number of operations against the Frontier Militia , deploying large numbers of troops to secure and destroy Harvester structures across the Frontier. Spyglass' current objective is to secure enough resources to obtain full fleet combat readiness, as to prepare the Remnant Fleet for the next, unknown, stage of his plan. Trivia *Despite not appearing directly in Titanfall 2, Spyglass' voice can be heard as the CPU AI in the mission Into The Abyss. *During the IMC campaign and IMC missions, Spyglass will accompany pilots on their Dropships and will be the one to direct them to exit the ship instead of a typical MRVN Automated Assistants. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:IMC Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence